Stanford
by questionableoutcomes
Summary: A quick one shot on Sam's first day. I'm thinking of expanding it so its T just to be safe with later chapters


**Just a little thing I wrote when I was bored…**

Sam sat in the back of the bus looking out the window at the rain and passing landscape. He adjusted the duffle bag on his lap which the little clothing he owned two books and a laptop. Sam's hand lay balled in a fist holding the Stanford acceptance letter which was soft and wrinkled from constant unfolding and refolding he had done for the past month. He couldn't remember exactly what happened his mind was a blur, it all happened so fast. John had been yelling and shoving the paper into his face as Sam yelled back angry and desperate, desperate for an escape. That is when Sam gave up and decided not to try to reason with John. Sam left.

The walk to the bus station wasn't too far for Sam only about 5 miles. He walked this in the late afternoon heat of Arizona sweat dripping down his face getting into his bangs that fell into his eyes. When he finally arrived only a few people lingered in the station. An old man with tattered clothes and a cap that shaded his eyes, a woman in her mid to late twenties with a guitar strung across her back and finally a middle aged African American Woman with tough wrinkled skin sat a hot pink hand bag resting in her lap. Sam sat in that bus station for two hours before a bus for California came. It was light blue and rumbled loudly, gray smoke billowing out of the tailpipe. Sam tentatively stood up and made his way to the door of the bus.

"California?" The driver asked his eyes meeting Sam's with a hard expression.

"Yeah California" Sam responded quietly as he turned to the back of the bus. And this is where he sat for the remainder of his journey quiet and closed off from the outside world a bubble of relief forming around him, he was free.

Families bustled around with their excited slightly flustered children have little to no cares in the world. Moms and Dads had large proud smiles to hide their tears of sadness in having to let their child go even if they would be seeing them in just a few months. John hardly ever smiled and Sam had never seen him have tears of happiness or gratitude. Sam felt as if John had missed that day in school when you were taught about compassion and loving. But Sam knew those weren't traits you learned in school those were thing you chose to show. John just never chose to show them.

"Mom! It's that way trust me I know where I'm going." Yelled a girl to Sam's left she was making exaggerating hand gestures towards a building to her left. She was tall with blond hair that fell to her mid back. She had an annoyed expression plastered on her face. This expression made Sam smile it was filled with passion and comical annoyance.

"No you don't know where to go, don't you remember Topeka last year?" responded a middle aged woman whose hair was blond similar to her daughter's but had streaks of gray. This woman spoke with almost as much emotion as her daughter her hands doing a similar interpretive dance.

Once again the girl rolled her eyes, "Mom! That was one time!" She quickly turned her head and made eye contact with Sam. "Hey, You. "She shouted in Sam's direction.

Sam quickly swiveled his head to see who she was talking to but only a highly confused family bent over their campus maps stood there. Something clicked in Sam's mind as he turned back to the girl who was now standing directly in front of him. Being caught off guard Sam stepped back and placed his right hand firmly against his jeans pocket feeling for his knife. Quickly remembering he wasn't in danger he let go of his pocket but his shoulders remained stiff.

"Hey do you know where building K is?" The girl asked him her blue eyes sparkling a small smile playing on her lips all evidence of her just sour mood gone.

Sam was speechless for a second, "I don't know s-sorry." Sam mentally slapped himself. "Well I sound like an idiot." he thought to himself.

"Oh, ok I'll see you around then." She was about to walk away when she turned back. "I'm Jess by the way."

Sam gave her a small smile, "Sam."

Jess smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Sam."

Jess walked back to her family who began to walk in the direction Jess had pointed.

**I Have no Idea where I'm going with this I might expand or just make a lot of one shots… So we'll see together**


End file.
